


Angel of Fire

by blushingninja



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sun setting at beach, makes a mood for hot sexy times with one of One Piece's favourite male characters - Portgas D AceXFemale OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Fire

The sand is warm, hot even, trailing my fingers through it I look to my left. He’s a fallen angel, an angel with hell fire and freckles. Smiling I bring my hand coated in sand to the board flat of his back, tracing the outline of his tattoo.

“You’d think I’d be jealous” I mutter, my finger dipping along the contrasting colours of purple and white “that you've got your captain’s tattoo inked, but not mine” He snorts and looks over his shoulder, teasing deep brown eyes meet mine and my heart clenches under the impact.

“It’s my pride and joy, but I’ll get yours as well” he casually counters, rubbing his right shoulder, “maybe here” I knew the logic behind it. It was opposite his own name plain upon his left forearm and down, the word ASCE, although the artist had crossed out the S - further logic and tribute to the past. I moved closer, the sand of the beach shifting beneath me, turning to face me I was assaulted by his lips, his presence, in a way that’s so very Ace. I almost don’t want to move for fear he’d stop, I don’t want to touch him for fear of breaking him, as many had suffer before.

Breaking away he leans his forehead against mine, giving me a glorious close up glimpse at those intense brown eyes and lightly sprinkling of freckles that give him such a boyish charm - something which often gets him underestimated, which always works in his favour. You underestimate Fire Fist Ace it’s your own damn funeral. I knew better, as much as I loved his innocent façade I knew what lay beneath it and he I. Never had I been as willing to share myself with someone as I was with him, even if he wasn't as open, it simply felt right and easy. Like breathing, blinking or touching…

In my moment of befuddled thought, my sandy hand had risen to Ace’s chest, his rough callused finger tips gently catching on mine as he pressed my hand to his heart. Under the taunt flesh I could feel the hot and steady beating, so alive and strong. I blush and attempted to pull away, only to have an arm looped around my shoulders, dragging me close, hip to hip and then into his lap.

“That’s better” he chuckled softly, tilting his head back so the brim of his hat was beyond his eyes, taking in the sight. “I forget how beautiful you are” My face felt as hot as his flame. Shaking my head I attempted to position my knees to take the weight of my body away from his lap. Swiping a leg against my knees, I collapsed most ungracefully and was pressed closer, harder even against his lap, accompanied by a satisfied sigh. “I forget how beautiful your body is as well” As if emphasizing the point, a large battle worn hand gently gripped my breast, massaging with chained force, Ace could be rough when he wanted, but this was well thought out tactical foreplay - this was him working towards a main goal and Ace never backed down.

I still didn't know what to do with my hands, I had a million things I wanted to do if I ever gained the courage, removing his hat would be my top priority, close second would be his belt, and then run my fingers through the shock of black hair always untidy but clean and silky. I longed for that feeling against my fingers, yet I still didn’t move. His chin nudged on my shoulder and the hands fondling my breasts moved down, bracing my hips and pushing them lightly forward and then back to regain their former position, a rocking motion causing the fabric of my dress to ride up with each push, sending shivers up my spine.

A sharp inhale through his teeth told that he wasn't completely unmoved either, each rock rubbing against a sensitive part of his anatomy.

“I love it” he whispered, lips close to my ears “when you touch me. Flesh to flesh” his words were emphasised with every push and rock back he dictated “you’re so guarded with everyone, but not me” the rocking stopped, he slide away and knelt in front of me “touch me anywhere, any time, please” he added with a teasing tone. I opened my mouth to protest only to be silence by those angelic lips “just touch, no words. You talk enough as it it” I giggled, actually giggled, although he was right, talking was my job and I was good at it.

“Ace, I can’t…” He sat back on his heels, a solid wall of muscle and fire

“Ace I can” he corrected, removing his hat and casting it aside, he then proceeded to unbuckle and loop his belt away, the button of his shorts was popped and then he stopped and stared me down challenging.

It took all my strength not to jump him, mainly because if I did I would have killed him. Instead I sought the aim I’d thought before, reaching up and pulling fingers through the black silk of his hair, a cocky smile and a trade mark raised eyebrow were almost my undoing. Gently, ever so gently I placed my lips to his, soft, dry and warm, continuing my assault on his scalp I kissed him with all the pent up passion that had been accumulating since his last visit. And there was a lot…

A slick hot tongue licked a path across the seam of my lips, permission to board? Permission granted! Lips, tongue and teeth meet in a fierce battle of heat and erotic promise. Ace nibbled along the plump swell of my bottom lip and I moaned, I couldn't help it, nothing had ever felt that good and this was just kissing. More friction, more bites, more heat, more passion.

The sound of tearing fabric cutting through the roaring of blood rushing to my ears. Quickly pulling back, I’d be completely unaware my hands had wandered from their perch on Ace’s head to the front of his open shorts, and with a quick tug I’d literally torn them in half! I jerked back and was scolded by my angel of fire who refused to let me go.

“ I'm so sorry Ace, I’ll fix it, I promise” taking a quick glance I rethought that statement “I’ll at least buy you a new pair” A hard front of tan muscle met my breasts as I was hugged hard against him.

“I really hoped you’d do that” a voice close to the shell of my ear echoed “because then I get to repay the favour” Hands previously on my hips, dipped beneath my dress and hooked the front of my panties. “My turn” he whisper and as a hot wet tongue traced the outer crescent of my ear, a deep, burning heat engulfed between my thighs. Ace was literately burning away my panties! I moaned in exquisite pleasure, the hot throb between my legs became an unbearable ache

“Ace” I squeaked, shocked by my own tone,

“Wait a minute baby, gotta keep my head for a second” The tension in his body spoke volumes for the obvious control issues he was having, not that it was an problem. I was fire proof, flame resistant, Ace’s logia fire had never harmed me even in the height of passion, when he’s fire peaked and raged like a supernova in orbit. We may have burnt down several houses in the surrounding area but I’d been fine.

Seeing this slight slip of vulnerability through his usually confidence gave me the boost of adrenaline I need to tease someone of such monumental power. Looping my arms around his neck ever so gently, I deepened a small kiss and bit down hard on his lip

“Portgas D Ace, do not tease me” the pale peach canvas for those beloved freckles deepen to a raw pink. He wasn't mad, just hot and getting hotter. The flames from his hands had successful burnt away any scrape of fabric, but now they spread higher, further up my body. Flushing with the heat that was becoming near unbearable I went to pull away only to be tipped on my back, the sand meeting me half way.

Ace fell above me, atop me, the fire making a halo around his head, angelic fire consumed all my line of sight and there was nothing else but me and Ace. Leaning down he ran a hand down the side of my face. “I love you”

I couldn't cry with his heat, the tears dried before they even fell, but instead I was overwhelm by the steer strength of him, as a blunt heavy pressure begun to fill me. Ace took me, completely, entirely, until there was no space between us, nothing but one. The sand under me shifted and slipped as I dug my hands deep, preventing myself from gripping his shoulders and thrusting deeper.

“Ace, I - I…” Kissing me hard and eyes staring deep into my mine, almost a challenge, “I love” my breath caught, the fire around us burning hotter, the oxygen around us getting thinner, heightening every touch. My vision was a blur, my skin felt too tight. Releasing my hands from their sand based prison, I gently looped them around his neck, bringing him closer. Lips touching, eyes closed, nothing but feeling remained, building from a low urge to a deep heavy tickle and crescendoing to complete ecstasy…

Slowly the fire dimmed and blew out, my sight and breath was restored, the body atop mine, relaxed, hot and damp with a thin sheer of sweat. It was so utterly perfect, that moment would stay with me forever.

“Ace” I said, gently running a hand down his back, without his added body heat the cold breeze blowing off the ocean would have been enough to give me chills. “Ace, you ok?” His lack of immediate response had me worried, knowing me I could have crushed his wind pipe or broken his neck. But I could feel him breathing, his chest pressed heavy against mine slowly rising and falling in a steady rhyme as someone in sleep…

Sleep…

“PORTGAS D. ACE DON’T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP ON ME” screaming was useless, I refused to slap or nudge him as any touch could be disastrous. This battle was already lost, I’d be trapped under this angel until someone found us or until high tide came and we both got soaked.

“I will never forgive you for this” I was answered with a light sniff and a louder snort but I couldn't help but smile. Leaning my cheek against his, I shuffled more comfortably into the sand muttering with my lips warmed from his skin “I love you Ace”


End file.
